


[岳洋/灵洋/我洋]大夜班

by puddingboom_0709



Category: all洋 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 17:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddingboom_0709/pseuds/puddingboom_0709
Summary: 这不过是我一次荒唐的夜班经历，却是喧嚣了我好久的梦境。





	[岳洋/灵洋/我洋]大夜班

**Author's Note:**

> *cp:all洋（岳洋/灵洋/我洋）
> 
> *充满妄想，没有实际的车
> 
> *半个女装（？
> 
> *没开过车，不好吃，超短，吃不过瘾
> 
> *勿上升真人，不是真事，我根本没打工

半夜的便利商店总是很寂静，偶尔有些买啤酒、买宵夜的大叔或叛逆的青少年，再不然就是刚下班来买个加热食品做晚餐的青年。

他穿着米色丝质衬衫，扎在白色的长裤里，皮带上有着这辈子都与我无缘的，昂贵到我不认得的品牌。白色的渔夫帽压得级低，我只看得到他丰腴的嘴唇。

我猜想他可能是个牛郎，或是其他桃色生意的工作者。

大夜班的顾客实在是太少，我们总喜欢蹲在柜台滑手机偷懒。他好像在后排的货架上犹豫了很久，我视频都快看完了他才来到柜台。

摘下耳机后我才听见，有难以忽视的震动声存在，我有些疑惑的看向他，他把头低得更低了。

柜台上只摆着一盒安全套。

比那震动声更难以忽视的是，他丝质衬衫下的黑色蕾丝内衣。

灯光把衬衫打透，他在我面前好像个赤裸的妓女，黑色蕾丝内衣可能没有包裹住他翘起的乳尖，上面挂着不知道是夹子还是乳环的垂掉物，纤细的腰肢上用红色口红写着，FUCK Me。

我在他身上游走的视线使他开始颤抖，好像我拨开了他的衬衫，在他的腰肢上抚摸一样，再下去会穿着什么？一套的丁字裤吗？

我缓慢的结完帐，在他付钱时握住了他的手，他吓得又是一颤，抿起了果冻般的嘴唇。

他太高了，那一瞬，我还是看见了他含春的眉眼，有些发红，带着水气。

我分辨不出是受怕、委屈、还是太过兴奋，毕竟他裤裆已经和我一样鼓起。

我要让他替我口交，让他的丰唇含着我的性器，我的体毛会扎在他性感的脸上，他硬起的性器会把蕾丝丁字裤撑到一边，股缝的跳蛋还在运作，水流湿大腿内侧。

他会用他上挑的、勾人的眼，看着我，嘴里糢糊的求我操他。

直到我的手被人抓住。

那是个带着棒球帽的少年，很瘦，手指也很长，大眼睛有些怒气，看上去年龄很小。

他拨开我的手，转头搂上那人的腰，扣住了他的后脑开始啃咬他的嘴唇。

一旁另一个稍为强壮穿着连帽衣的男人开口。

「不好意思，我男朋友有些特殊需求。」

他语速很快，又有些黏糊，听上去很是亲切。可他帽子下的眼一直注视着刚才那人，好像要把他吞吃入腹。

偏瘦的少年在他说完后，就搂着那人走了，手不安分的揉捏着他好看的屁股。

「什么特殊需求？不是你们让我穿的吗？」

我终于听到他的声音了，黏腻得温柔，又娇嗔得勾人。是对那偏壮的男人说的。

「你不还是硬了吗？」

他勾起长裤的裤缘弹了一下。

「上车裤子脱了给哥哥检查流了多少水。」

「你撑得到家吗？要不要我帮帮你？」

少年的语气带着轻佻，好像在轻浮邻家身材姣好的大姐姐。

「你们也可怜一下我还要开车啊。」

他们上了门口的车，驶离。

这不过是我一次荒唐的夜班经历，却是喧嚣了我好久的梦境。

他会骑在我身上，平坦的小腹糊着腥红，是那个已经被汗水晕开的，FUCK ME。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，希望喜欢。


End file.
